Just to follow her heart whenever it went
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: What really happens when Riddick left a little Jack with the holy man, can she really become great as everyone around says she has that's just lying underneath just past where she cant see, will she ever find HIM again? Rid/Keira pairs
1. Chapter 1

This is just the prologe

* * *

He had saved her and for what, just so he could dump her off at the holy man's house? She thought had made at least some kind of impact on his life but now that she had grew up she saw how naïve she had been to think she actually meant even a sliver to the conman who had saved her, and he had done a damn good job of conning her back then, of course she was still young and naïve when he had conned her so it was just like stealing a kid's lollipop from them. The only real reason she now knew why he had came back for her and the holy man, it was because he was infatuated with Fry, that was the only reason her came back to that damn cave to save her and Imam who had lost his sons, and Fry, in the end, had lost her life trying to in vain to save Riddick, sure she saved his life but she couldn't save him from the man he was. The little Jack that he knew was now 20 years old, she wasn't naïve or weak like he saw back on that Devil's planet, never again would she allow that conman con his way back into her life. Never! When he abandoned her she was more damaged than what those Hammerhead monster did to her. With her family abandoning her in an alley when she was just a little kid and then when Riddick abandoned her, and Imam turning around and actually feeling sorry for her had gave her a place in his house, she felt unwanted, like a life threatening disease if she stayed around the grown ups too long they would catch the disease and die a slow and painful death. This is Jack's story of how her life turned into Keira's story, and all the people who helped her become who she is today.


	2. Piecing together the broken pieces

It was on a Friday when Jack did something stupid, it wasn't but the fifth day that Riddick had been gone, Imam was walking past the bathroom upstairs, the door was cracked a little and he caught a glimpse of something crimson red oozing across the floor, he wasn't an old dirty man, playing the peeping tom, he was worried about her, she was a kid and she had already been through hell on the Devil's planet, he knew Riddick had snapped something in Jack, she was walking around like a zombie and wouldn't talk to him. Imam had been talking on the phone to one of his good friends that had always helped him when he needed anything, he was an old Chinese man, no one really knew how old this man was, but the man could still train those that wanted to learn the martial arts. Slowly Imam pushed opened the door,

"Jack, dear god," Imam getting the broken kid in his lap, he had the phone in his hand, shaking, he punched the redial button,

"Lee, it's me, you have to get over here and bring your healing herbs, hurry," Imam hanging up. That night Jack did die, her last breath was drawn, but Lee gave her back her life and healed her wrist, but she would have to heal the rest her broken heart herself. She would have to piece together her life, but she was never the same after that night. The conman she looked up to, who she tried to become had ended her life, he had now conned her from her own breathe. All of it was gone he had taken away not only her last breathe, but every bit she had left; the ability to trust, to love, to even get close to a person. She developed sort of a disease as one might call it, she didn't like anyone touching her, she had a fear of getting close to someone so bad that human contact was a overwhelming nauseating thought for her. After that night she had tried to end her life, Imam thought of the perfect thing for her, Lee. Lee of course was getting in his old age now just as Imam though no one knew exactly how old he really was, not even Imam, but Imam sat her down and told her that she was going to go to school like the rest of kids her age, and she would go through training and if she would listen to what the old Chinese man had to say, she would be a great warrior, even better than the conman that had stolen her innocent life away from her without turning around. So, she started her new life, with school books and her sensei, the old Chinese man, her time was completely filled up. Imam and Lee had talked, they agreed that she needed a room where she could let go of her pent up anger that festered in her at times, so the basement became her workout room, with a punching bag, a dummy man to kick and punch who already had a name picked out for him; Riddick, and another punching bag in the shape of a ball that hung a little up high but it was mainly for punching. Everyday she studied and did her homework in school but when she got home she put her books away and studied the wisdom of the old crazy Chinese man who was now her sensei. Lee taught her fighting techniques but he also taught her wisdom with every hour they spent together. Over time, eight years to be exact time that it took her to actually look up to her sensei as a child would to their father, she hadn't even come to trust Imam that much, for all she knew Imam and that damned con had planned it out together that she would be left with the holy man, for all she knew she was just a replacement for his lost boys. She learned well in school and her teachings from her sensei, but she had no friends and the only family she considered was Lee. Her name was Keira now, and she would make a place in the galaxies for herself, if the planets aligned just to watch and laugh at her fail at this mission she would blow the hell out of those stupid rocks. She was a new person, filled with fury and determination. Now, it had been 10 years since she had seen the conman, who had stolen everything from her, even the innocent shine from her eyes, she was now 22 years old, Lee had sent her through the roughest part of training, combat with the most biggest and best of the people he knew of, which happened to be his biggest and best past students. Lee knew she was getting good in her techniques that he had taught her but now came the rest which along with fighting the biggest and best, she now had to anticipate the opponent's move. She got the shit beat out of her the first couple of days,

"Keira, calm your heart beat and want you to wear a blind fold and listen to the air around you," Lee putting a blindfold on her and taking his fight stance to fight her one on one himself. Keira did as she was told, she calmed her heart beat by doing her breathing silently and closed her eyes to concentrate even with wearing the blindfold. Lee started fighting her, slow at first then started to throw his punches and kicks faster, Keira blocked every punch and kick.

"Now, again I want you to open your ears and listen for movement, anticipate my moves of where I am in the room, I want you to hit me back," Lee explained.

"Sensei that is impossible," Keira huffed,

"Keira, you have done well with the training I have provided you, if the tiger does not stand his ground and attack the hunter at the exact given time, the tiger will always keep running, he will never be safe, and most likely be killed, now come, stand your ground and fight," Lee bestowing a little wisdom in Chinese form to her. Keira again took the steps to calm her heart beat and listened for any movements, for such an old man Lee moved with ease and stealth like she had never heard before, not even Riddick moved that silent, Lee kept circling her, waiting for her to throw a punch or a kick. She heard nothing, not even wind when he moved. Lee started throwing punches and kicks, again Keira blocked them,

"Come on Keira, fight me," Lee bellowedm that was all she needed, the basement echoed his bellow and she anticipated where he was and threw out a punch, he caught her fist,

"Good, again," Lee commanded. Keira again listened and calculated the angles he was coming from and within a minute she spun up into the air and kicked him in the face and flipped over onto her feet gracefully. Keira pulled the blindfold off and stared, she had actually got her sensei onto the floor, sure he was an old man but he didn't knock down that easily.

"Oh god sensei, are you alright?" Keira helping him up,

"I am fine, you have done well, I have another exercise for you," Lee getting a bowl full of metal balls and showing her.

"Blindfold on," Lee strongly, Keira slipped the blindfold on,

"I want you to do the techniques I taught you while you catch these," Lee explained, Keira did her techniques and caught the little metal balls flying and bouncing off of the things in the room. With Lee as her sensei she learned to see what wasn't there in the darkness before, she learned to feel with her senses she never thought she had, she learned to really smell things with her nose like she was learning to smell for the first time, all of these instincts animals already had been born with, Riddick, the Furyan already had. Again Keira went up against the strongest and biggest and best that her sensei had known, she was given a staff this time, she started with one guy first then another man joined the first man she was fighting, till she was taking on six men at a time! Next would be real katanas, by the time she was through the training with the katanas she was all bloody and cut up. Lee had sat her in a bath and magically healed her wounds closed.

"Can't you heal them completely?" Keira confused,

"You will bare the scars to know and remember your decisions and mistakes," Lee showing the scars that she had created so long ago on her wrists. Keira rubbed the thin scars on her wrists,

"I have came very far, sensei, I want to be able to control my anger, I feel so much anger towards him, I want to move as stealthy as you do," Keira thinking.

"Riddick is a very complex man, if you want to be better than him you will let the anger go, only through meditation can you allow your body and soul free from such pain, and if you want to be as stealthy as I am you will have to study the tiger in wildlife and watch his every move," Lee explained.

"Sensei, can you tell me why my parents and Riddick didn't want me?" Keira thinking the old man was so wise he would be able to tell her.

"Greatness of a tiger is not stopped by other tigers of the family, the tiger only knows of his own protection and protecting his cubs, meaning, the people who you have loved and held dear to you, were either trying to protect you or they didn't want to hold you back from becoming who you truly can become Keira, you can't see of all the greatness you can become, you can only see how far you have come since our very first meeting in the bathroom, why did you make that mistake?" Lee questioned her. Keira stared at the blood tinted water,

"He broke me sensei, I had never thought I would be abandoned again, I just felt numb all over, like I had my life stolen from me, I just wanted to feel something, anything, to be alive again," Keira explained softly.

"You did die Keira, back then you had nothing, and suddenly I gave you a breathe of air and you were reborn to the family who knows you have such ability to become so much more, Imam took you in not because he felt sorry for you but because he saw his chance to help you to become great, he wasn't afraid of the greatness you hold deep down, there are some who never see the greatness a person has, others see too much of that greatness that lies dormant deep down, and they run away but sometimes if you are lucky you come across someone who wants to truly help bring that greatness to the surface," Lee explained as he stood with a robe open for Keira, she got out of the bath,

"Like Imam and you…," Keira putting on the robe. She closed the robe and tied it, she hugged Lee.

"Thank you Lee, you have no idea how much you have impacted my life," Keira letting tears slip down her face silently,

"I think I have an idea how much, and if I ever had a daughter I would hope she was as great as you," Lee hugging her tightly.

"You have been a great sensei Lee," Keira smiling up at him,

"And you have been quite a student, you have done very well in your training, I am very proud of you," Lee smiling.

"Go get some sleep, and study well in school," Lee explained, Keira bowed and Lee bowed to her and she left and headed for a cold shower to relax her body down and to wash the coppery smell from her body. Today had been tiring both mentally and physically, she knew this night wasn't over yet.


	3. Welcome back

Keira dreamt of that Devil's planet again, Hammerhead beasts coming at her non stop but she wasn't feeling them rip through her like normally, the fear wasn't there like she normally had, then the vision of Riddick walking away from her when she was just a kid, but everything slowed down and a strangely dressed human came walking up to her,

"To reach your true potential you will have to remember the past, and it is going to hurt," the woman putting her hand to Keira's chest and leaving a handprint. While Keira slept she screamed out in agony, Imam came running in,

"Keira, wake up," Imam trying to shake her awake. When he tried for 15 minutes and still couldn't wake her, he called Lee.

"Keira's not waking up and I don't know, this is the worst her night terrors has never been, can you come over here?" Imam freaking out.

"I'm on my way," Lee explained, he hung up and made like the wind over to Imam's place. When he got up to Keira's room he found Imam dabbing her face with a cool cloth,

"What's wrong with her? Has she been acting weird today in her training?" Imam concerned,

"No, have you tried waking her up anymore?" Lee asked, checking on her breathing and pulse, she let out a groan again.

"What's wrong with her?" a familiar voice resounding into the room, Lee turned and saw the man that was responsible for the way Keira turned out.

"You have no right to know, she looked up to you and you left her here just when she needed you the most," Imam whipping around and shouting at Riddick.

"Watch who you are talking to holy man," Riddick grabbing his neck in a strong hold.

"You wouldn't kill me, I'm the only one left in her life that she doesn't despise," Imam not afraid of the big bad con who had broken a child so long ago.

"She is just having a dream, the only way she will wake is when she is finished receiving the message she is supposed to receive," Lee sitting on the edge of her bed, Riddick stared at Lee.

"I'm Lee, her sensei, she'll forgive you but its going to take time," Lee answering Riddick's thoughts. Riddick didn't say anything, he slowly made his way over to her bedside,

"How is her training coming along?" Riddick quietly asked as he never took his eyes off of her,

"She has come very far, she is full of greatness, she's coming along quite well, she is much like you, at least on the anticipation part, she is blind in the daylight but when blindfolded, she never misses a beat, next comes stealth, I think she'll excel in that part of training," Lee explained as he moved to let him sit down.

"I can see that anticipation is her weakness as of now, that's where the cuts came from," Ridding lifting the covers up and staring over her gorgeous body.

"Yeah, but she can use her animal instincts very well, she may not have the eyes you have but she can see very well in the dark, she had me on the floor, and if you knew me I am not a push over, you might want to be careful, she can sense your smell now," Lee crossing his arms across his chest.

"You shouldn't be here, its dangerous for you," Keira mumbled in her sleep, Riddick saw the marks on her wrists. Normally when Riddick was pissed others can easily see it, his nostrils flare and his hands clench into tight fist, and his veins always look like they would pop out, which was what was happening now, he growled,

"What the fuck is this?" Riddick pointing out the scars on her wrists,

"Wait," Keira taking a deep breathe in,

"Riddick," she hissed through her sleep. Riddick took a sniff of her,

"Its been a very long time since I smelt gorgeous," Riddick leaning down hovering over her, her fury and fire growing wildly through her veins,

"She's pissed, that much fury inside of her, mmm," Riddick smirked. Imam jerked him back,

"You are not touching her, you left her and it destroyed her, I found her dying on the floor in the bathroom after you left, you wont do that to her again, you will leave, without her knowing you were ever here, I don't care who you are but you have done all the damage you are going to do here, and to her, you wont hurt her again, she's just getting her life back," the holy man having balls of steel to treat Richard B. Riddick like that, and trying to give The Riddick an ultimatum, well more like an order, to stay away, Imam was way past the line of death with Riddick. Riddick sucked in air with his nostrils flaring, he had Imam pinned to the wall in a mere second.

"You will not separate me from what I want, you will not tell **ME** what to do, I will mangle you," Riddick growled having such a death grip on his throat that Imam couldn't breath and was turning a little blue. Imam was staring right past him, Riddick turned his head to the side, something was growling at him, he turn to the side and stared to get a better look, not bothering to release his grip on Imam's neck. A white rare tiger was crouched in position to attack him. Riddick usually had his way with animals into making them submit to him, but this wasn't just some wild animal, this was Keira, somewhere deep down Keira was still there and right now she had a lot of fire and rage built up in her from the past and now because one of her pack members was being threatened and she was going to rip Riddick's balls and dick off for all the damage he had done. Riddick stared at Imam and released him. Never in his life, Richard B. Riddick's life had he had to submit to any animal or any person, but this tiger, who deep down was Keira, just a girl, was making him submit to her, a child, no, wait, she wasn't a kid anymore, she had grown into a gorgeous woman! The tiger ran and pounced at Riddick, he jumped out of the way and she went through the open window and ran off. Lee laughed,

"Well, I guess that's as good as a welcome as you are going to get from her," Lee slapping his shoulder.


	4. What the hell?

"What the hell just happened!" Riddick gritted out, Lee stiffed back a laugh,

"Well either this is part of her training or she is a shape shifter," Lee shrugged. Riddick rubbed his bald head, he walked over and sat on her bed.

"There's no way she tried killing herself, not Jack," Riddick not knowing how much of an impact that he had on the old Jack.

"I saved her Riddick, Imam called me and I found her in the bathroom lying in Imam's lap covered in her own blood, she did die, but I brought her back, she has grew up well, she has pushed herself in her training and her school work, she graduated at the top of her class and was accepted to a pilot's academy, the best one on the planet, The Star Glacier, she is graduating in two weeks and she will be leaving," Lee explained. Riddick stared at the Chinese man in disbelieve.

"She has a good life, without me, its what I wanted for her, that's why I left her here, to give her a life I could never give her if she was with me," Riddick looking around her room. He got up and walked around,

"Leave," Riddick staring at the book shelf, Lee gave him his space and left. Imam stared at him in disbelieve,

"I may be a conman Imam, but I wanted her to have a life," Riddick not knowing why he was explaining his reasons for the past to the holy man.

"She wanted a life with you, and somewhere deep down she still longs for the day when you will allow her to come and stay by your side," Imam calming down.

"Imam, every woman I have been involved with or close to have been killed, I will always have mercs on my back, I just came to check up on her, to see how she turned out, I'm sure I have raised some red flags by risking coming here but I had to know, don't worry, I'm leaving her in your care, I didn't have any intentions of taking her back, I just came for a report on her," Riddick seeing a journal under her bed, he grabbed it up, it didn't have any kind of a lock and he flipped through the journal, she had some entries but not many.

"Well, the best person to get a report from would be Lee, she thinks of him as a father, Imam strongly. Riddick stared at Imam in confusion,

"She thinks that I was in on the plan of you leaving her with me," Imam explained.

"Does she have any friends?" Riddick staring at the outside of the journal,

"No, she wont let anyone get that close, nor will she let anyone touch her, I guess she's afraid to get close to anyone after you left, that kid was completely broken when you left her and she's still trying to pick the pieces up, she's also been having night terrors, she calls out for you not to leave her," Imam looking out the window.

"At least she has a life though, I wanted to give her that, Jack was never a kid, she had to fend for herself at a very young age, she had to grow up fast, I didn't want that for her, and she still lost her innocence at a very young age, the light that shined of happiness was dead before I ever left, I wonder if she has ever had any kind of happiness in her life," Riddick mumbled.

"I think you are the only one that can give her that," Imam explained, Riddick walked out of the room and downstairs, Lee was laying on the couch.

"If you want a report come on," Lee explained, Riddick followed the old Chinese man out, he threw his hood up and quietly followed Lee to his house.


	5. Riddick's Broken Angel

Lee's house was secluded away from town and had a cloaking spell on the place just in case anyone ever needed a place to hide. Once inside Riddick made himself comfortable, he stared at the man,

"Well, did she tell you why she did it?" Riddick gritting his clenched teeth.

"She said she felt numb, she wanted to feel some kind of pain, just to make sure she was still alive, she died that night Riddick, the Jack you saved died, and she blames you for taking away her last breath, she goes by Keira now," Lee explained as he gave Riddick some whiskey in a shot glass, but Riddick grabbed the bottle from him.

"With me on your side she'll forgive you, but she may never trust you again, she has came a long way from where she was, even she can see that, but she still has a long way to go, and the dream she was having tonight wasn't just a dream, she is a Furyan Riddick, the same race as you are, do you realize what kind of potential she holds inside her?" Lee narrowing his eyes at him, Riddick stared at the man as he threw the bottle back,

"If that was true, she would bare the mark, a mark like…" Riddick being interrupted, Lee jerked up,

"Keira," Lee seeing her swaying,

"A mark like this?" Keira standing there behind Riddick swaying and having a handprint on her naked chest. Lee ran to her and caught her just in time before she hit the floor,

"I got shot, they thought I was a tiger," Keira leaning against Lee, naked.

"Come on lets fix this," Lee eying Riddick to get him to come and help. Riddick got up and put the half drank bottle of whiskey and put the less than half the bottle of whiskey down, he slowly approached Keira she stared at him with wild eyes,

"I can manage," Keira getting her footing and balance.

"Keira, let me help you," Riddick reaching out, trying to touch her,

"Don't touch me Riddick," Keira seethed. He stared her down, he took his hand away,

"Come on, Riddick, do you want to join us?" Lee asked,

"No," Keira growled, Riddick stared at her,

"Sure," Riddick following them to the bathroom. Lee fixed her an herbal bath just as he had all the other times when she was hurt,

"The bullet is still in there," Riddick and Keira both said at the same time. Keira glanced at Riddick and saw him moving his shiv close to her, she visibly flinched away from him,

"I've got it Riddick," Keira glaring him down,

"I wont hurt you Keira," Riddick bellowed, Keira laughed,

"You already have, you screwed me over, you messed me up when you left, never will I give you a chance, or anybody else that chance to cause me that much pain," Keira hissed at him,

"Keira!" Lee coming in the bathroom with more herbs.

"I'm sorry sensei," Keira reaching to her right shoulder and digging her fingers into the gunshot wound and finding the bullet and pulling it out herself, she dropped it in the floor. Lee washed her wound then preformed his magic and let Riddick watch, he was mystified, but he never let on,

"Just as you have your ways, I have mine," Lee explained. When Lee was done there was a scar where the gunshot wound had been and Keira had finally passed out.

"Poor girl, she's had one hell of a night," Lee getting her a towel,

"Can you get her out of the tub for me and hold her while I try to dry her off?" Lee asked. Riddick walked over to the tub and reached down to get her into his arms and her body still flinched at his touch,

_~I truly have messed her up, I was just doing what I thought was best, she was just kid, if I had known what would have happened, I never would have let her behind.~ _Riddick thinking as he slowly removed her from the tub.

"Riddick, no matter the consequences now, at least she is alive, you did good, if I were in your situation I would have done the same," Lee explained,

"I could have took care of her, I could have found a way to protect her," Riddick moving back a strand of dark brown, straight hair from her face.

"She would have died and you know that, but she's a fighter now, she's a Furyan warrior, don't you see, you both could bring back the Furyan race, very slowly, of course, you two probably wouldn't live to see the expansion…" Lee babbling on and on,

"Old man, I don't know what you are thinking but there's no way we are going to have kids," Riddick holding a naked Keira, Lee didn't say anymore and dried Keira off.

"You are welcome to stay here, but please, don't attempt to piss Keira off," Lee leaving Keira and Riddick in the bathroom,

"Lee," Riddick not knowing what to do with Keira who was still in his arms and shaking, Riddick figured it was because she was being so close to him.

"I swear to you, I wont hurt you anymore," Riddick sitting down on the toilet cover and slowly pushed her hair back. He couldn't believe this was the little boy hiding the truth of who he really was underneath, but he knew once he had smelt blood on the kid and noticed that the kid wasn't cut anywhere he knew the kid wasn't a boy.

_~How could I hurt her this bad?~ _Riddick rubbing his head,

"Here's some clothes for her," Lee walking in and giving him the clothes and walking away, Riddick was getting annoyed with this old man, he may be wise but Riddick knew exactly what Lee was doing, he was trying to get them together but it wasn't going to happen, he was leaving, right after he watched her graduate from pilot school, and after he told her he was proud of her accomplishments, he owed her that much and even a few gifts. Slowly he put her clothes on and brought her out to the living room,

"Bring her in here," Lee strongly, Riddick carried her into the room. Gently he lowered her down onto the bed and pulled the covers over her and slowly pulled her hair out of her face, she looked so innocent when she slept, no one could tell she was broken apart inside.

"Beautiful," Riddick burying nose in her hair,

"Like an angel," Lee softly.

"I don't believe in such things," Riddick grumbled,

"Like it or believe it not but you saved an angel, you broke an angel, but she will always be your guardian angel, she will save your ass when you least expect it, and believe it or not you are falling for her, don't fight it, if you will read her words she will tell you something you least expect," Lee walking away.

_~Old man, he may be wise but he is not that wise.~ _Riddick denying his feelings as he growled, he made his way to the chair at the end of the bed and watched over her.


	6. An Explanation

Come on people, if you like it review it, if you hate it review it, i want to know my readers opinions!?!

* * *

A couple of hours later she started mumbling again,

"Riddick, don't leave me," Keira sounding like a child, Riddick was awake and still watching her and hearing her night terrors,

_~It's because of us that she cannot sleep, you should just leave, leave now or you will be making it worse, for both of you, you can't bring her along now, not when she is about to graduate to something better in her life.~ _his beast explained to him.

_~I wont stand in her way, she has not quite reached her greatness in her life just yet, and I will not hold her back, she will be great in this world.~ _Riddick thought to himself.

"Riddick," Keira jerking straight up from her pillow, he could feel her shake from where he sat,

"I'm leaving Keira, I just came back to see you were safe," Riddick bluntly as he sat where he was,

"You've been sitting there, watching over me," Keira stated, he could feel fury raging inside her. Slowly Riddick got up, he nodded,

"Seems like you can protect yourself now…" Riddick being interrupted,

"Riddick…" Keira's fury raging to the surface,

"Let me finish Keira," Riddick walking over to the bed and sat down, he wasn't even trying to touch her but she still flinched from his closeness,

"I never have given an explanation for any of my actions, but I wanted to give you one, you deserve one, Keira I saw you as a kid back then, you were on the ship alone, and you remind me of myself, I didn't want you to have to grow up so fast, I wanted to give you a home, somewhere safe, where you didn't have to run and fight and worry about getting killed, I didn't want you to wind up like me, I wanted to give you a good life, I didn't want you to get killed, everyone that has had an impact on my life has gotten killed because of me, because they were caught in the crossfire, I cared a lot about you and I do to this day, I am sorry I broke you, but this explanation I am trying to give you, I hope it shows you how proud I am of you, for who you have become, I heard you're pretty smart and you are excelling very well in your training, if there was a way I could make it up to you I would do it in a heartbeat, but if I had to choose to do it over again I would still have left, Keira I know I broke something inside you, but if you, if anything happened to you, my animal side would break me, it almost broke me when I left you, you are not the only one who was numb, I know this never makes up for what I did to you, and I wont ever be able to see the shine of happiness in your eyes, but I am very proud, you have done so much with your life, you've grown up into a beautiful woman, you have graduated high school with honors, and I am sure you are about to graduate with honors from this pilot school," Riddick letting her see the shine on his eyes.

"I know you will hate me for the rest of your life for leaving you, but I wanted you to have everything in this world, promise me one thing, that you wont ever settle for less, you keep reaching for those stars and soon you will have everything you've always wanted," Riddick wanting to kiss her forehead, but he instead balled his fist at his side so he wouldn't reach out and try to touch her.

"Watch your back Keira and keep that head on the horizon, be great, and if you tell anyone about this mushy shit I just told you, I'll… well you know what I am capable of," Riddick standing by the bed, he stared long and hard at her waiting for any response, she was in shock, her mouth a little gaped open. Richard B. Riddick was never long winded, nor did he ever apologize to anyone, and never had she heard him sound so sincere, but through all he had shared with her just now, never had she felt so …loved. Keira could smell him, he was tensed, he wanted to move but he couldn't, his fists got tighter at his sides, Keira could hear him cursing himself for being so open, and for having to leave her again, he closed his eyes,

"Keira, you know I have to leave right now, I want you to come with me but you have not reached your potential and I cant take you away from that, remember, don't you dare settle for less, if you do, I'll have to find you and kick your ass, I leave to keep you safe, I have mercs on my ass, I will never be free from them and I hope you understand one day that I cared enough to walk away," Riddick strongly. He stood there, waiting but trying to force his legs to move, he couldn't risk anymore time in staying in this place, with her too long, he didn't want her dead. Keira still thought she was dreaming, finally he forced his legs to move and walking stoically with heavy boots hitting the hardwood floor till he was out of sight and a few minutes later she heard the door slam shut. A few minutes passed, Lee cam in and looked at her,

"This, all of this, Riddick was here wasn't he, it wasn't just a dream?" Keira shaking,

"Yes, he risked his life to come and check up on you, he cares kid, more than you could ever imagine," Lee strongly. Keira nodded her head,

"I'm going to sleep, goodnight sensei," Keira laying back down and closing her eyes tightly.

"Goodnight Keira," Lee tucking her in, Keira smirked,

"You've been good to me Lee, you have made me feel loved, you have not only been my teacher but you have been my father, I love you like a father, like my father," Keira looking at him,

"I love you too Keira, like my own daughter," Lee slowly pushing her hair back, he kissed her forehead and left the room. Keira slept for the rest of the night, her body just shut down and for the rest of the night she slept.


	7. Keira's going to the top!

**Thank you guys for who bother to add this story and look at it and a great thanks goes to those who review to tell me what they think!**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Keira had thought Riddick had left once again, but she had found out so much with the things he had explained to her, she had just found out that there wasn't enough money for the graduation class for them all to have a ship of their own, and even though she was the top student in her class and Valedictorian she still wasn't one of the lucky few that received a ship.

"God damn it, Lee I worked my ass off and still those bastards didn't give me a ship!" Keira growled,

"Keira, calm down, things will work themselves out," Lee grabbing her shoulder to calm her down. Keira's hands balled into tight fists by her sides,

"It's tomorrow, I graduate tomorrow, and what am I supposed to do for a job?" Keira gritted through her clinched teeth.

"Whatever your instincts tell you to do, whatever your heart tells you to do, there are others in your class that didn't get a ship either," Lee explained,

"Right, I've got to get some sleep Lee," Keira stressed and tensed.

"You wont be sleeping that way, you are far too tensed, come, I will give you a soothing bath and some herbal tea to help relax you, you know, after tomorrow your training will end, you will be on your own," Lee walking to the bathroom with her,

"I still need you sensei," Keira feeling like she was losing her father.

"Keira, I have taught you everything, now it is time to make your own way through your own journey," Lee fixing her bath,

"You will still be my father, Lee," Keira strongly,

"And I shall be with you through your journey, you will always be my daughter," Lee smiling. Keira gave him a small smile, she didn't want to leave the old and wise Chinese man, sure she wanted to leave and have her own adventures but she couldn't do it with the little money she had and no ship, she would be grounded in New Mecca forever, but she knew this man was very mysterious and after he taught his teachings he had a habit of disappearing from his students who would never see him again till he needed them. Keira pulled her clothes off and laid down in the tub,

"You need to learn to follow your heart and it will guide you on your journey and when you are in trouble trust your instincts, they will get you through it," Lee rubbing her shoulders.

"You are a very wise teacher Lee, I want to learn more from you," Keira strongly, he laughed a little,

"You will be wise too young one, through your own experiences," Lee smiling. Keira tried to relax, she tried to tell herself things would work out but she didn't want to wait around, stuck on the ground. Finally Keira was in bed and Lee came in and gave her some herbal tea which had some herbs in it to knock her completely out.

* * *

**Graduation Day **

Keira woke up and stretched, she took a shower and ate breakfast then slipped on her uniform and grabbed her speech cards, her hair was done up so it wouldn't touch her collar, Lee straighten her uniform for her.

"You guys don't be late for the ceremony," Keira heading out,

"Knock 'em dead kid," Lee smiling.

* * *

**At the Ceremony**

They had a famous pilot give a speech and Keira was up next to give her Valedictorian speech. Lee had almost fallen asleep through the guest speaker, Imam nudged Lee,

"Hey wake up, Keira's up next," Imam whispered, Lee rubbed his face, he looked around the room, he spotted someone in a rugged cloak and he smiled,

"He is here, I wonder if Keira has seen him yet," Lee whispered.

"I knew he would stay," Imam smiling big, Keira started her speech.

"I know the Valedictorian is supposed to have some wise thing to say to the graduating class but the only thing I could think of is this, follow you heart, keep your head on the horizon, and if you get in trouble, follow your instincts, and handle life day by day, now I know everyone didn't get a ship upon graduation, me being one of those people, but you know what, things will work out for me, I believe that, and I know I've never gotten a chance to actually get to know any of you but for those who didn't get a ship things will work out for you too because I am putting together my own crew, and we will take the galaxy by storm, we'll fight to make our galaxies safe, and for those that are interested, please, after the graduation let me know…"Keira pausing as she spotted Riddick. Imam and Lee noticed she had paused,

"She's spotted him, what is he doing, he's leaving right in the middle of her speech," Lee huffed.

"Now, I have a few people to thank for helping me reaching this point in my life, my sensei, Lee, thank you for saving my life and bestowing such wisdom and greatness upon me, and for being a father when I needed one, Imam, we have been through hell together and still you've shown me that there is still a God in the heavens who answers my prayers, and to the one who will remain nameless, but he knows who he is, thank you for saving my life, I didn't understand why you left me so long ago, but you came to me and explained to me why, I thought I never mattered to you but you, well, you're amazing, I never realized how much you really cared for me, till now, thank you so much, for keeping me safe all these years, thank you for being here now, you have no idea how much it means to me, and thank you for giving me the world, one day I will be able to repay you for everything you have given me," Keira staring at him as he had paused to listen what she had to say to him, then he finished walking out when she fell quiet, she ran off the stage and out the door. She stopped him, he stared at her through his goggles,

"Thank you, so much, I couldn't do any of this without you, you did give me the world, and I know you are still trying protect me and, I'm sorry," Keira slowly wrapping her arms around his very muscular, ripped waist, he could still feel her shaking from close contact, he slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny ripped waist.

"I'm proud of you Keira, that was a great speech up there," Riddick pulling away from her and grabbing her and taking her to the shade, he lifted his goggles up so he could see her, and she could see his eyes, she smirked, she slowly put her hand up to his face and gently rubbed his cheek,

"I don't hate you Riddick, and I know now there's nothing to forgive you for," Keira's eyes slowly swelling with tears, Riddick looked at her with a painful expression on his face.

"Don't, I'm not someone to…" Riddick being interrupted with her finger on his lips,

"Yes, Riddick you are worth it, I don't care what others think about you, I like you, and not because you gave the world to me, its because you didn't give a street rat pity, ever, and yes, you do have to leave, we will meet up there again, I will find you, besides, I have a lot of making up to do, and I have to start today," Keira strongly. Riddick took out her journal,

"That's mine, you read my journal!" Keira grabbing it from him.

"There's an entry I put on the last page from where you left off, its one of your gifts, but don't read it till tonight at midnight," Riddick strongly. Keira was shocked, but she nodded, he took out a really nice shiv in a leather sheath,

"It's a perfectly balanced shiv, I made it myself, and there's one more but you can't open it till after you read your journal," Riddick giving her a little box, his hands lingered on hers. Keira slowly pulled away, she took out the shiv and with turns and flips of her wrist, she shook her head and laughed,

"Yep, its perfect, of course, it's coming from the best, so I wouldn't expect nothing less from you," Keira smirked as she placed it back in the sheath, she laid the gifts down on the picnic table, Keira stared up at his eyes, she reached up with her hand and touched his cheek,

"I'm going to miss those eyes," Keira suddenly planting a kiss on his lips, Riddick had a painful expression on his face, slowly he reached to the back of her hair, and pressed aggressively into her lips, holding her waist, slowly she pulled away.

"That's something for your travels till we meet again," Keira backing away, she smirked, he gave her a tiny smile, he slapped her tight around ass,

"Keep that ass out of trouble," Riddick walking away.

"Keep to the shadows for now," Keira nodded, she smirked, she put the shiv he gave her in the back, half down her pants and ran back in to get her diploma. Riddick watched her till she was gone, he laughed a little, he touched his lips, still tasting her, wanting that taste to last,

"Mmm, gorgeous and sexy, great combination," he smiled as he disappeared back to his ship. After Keira got her diploma she met up with Imam and Lee, whose eyes were all bloodshot from crying, they both hugged her tightly.

"Guys, can't breath," Keira choking, they pulled away,

"So how did it go with the big guy?" Lee asked,

"There's nothing to forgive," Keira smiled,

"That's my Keira, come on, one more graduation to attend," Lee seriously,

"Keira, right?" a female voice coming from behind Keira.

"Yeah?" Keira turning around, she saw at least 40 of her classmates standing there,

"We wanted to hear more of your job offer," the girl, a year younger than her explained.

"Oh, um, wow, okay," Keira rubbing the back of her neck,

"Why don't you all come over to Imam's place and we'll have a party for all of you bright and very talented young people," Lee explained, they all agreed,

"We can discuss it then," Keira smiling,

"Cool, what time?" the girl asked,

"Um, 5 tonight, is that good for everyone?" Keira asked,

"See ya then," Keira smiling big, Lee patted her on the back.

"You see, things are working rather quite well don't you agree?" Lee asked,

"A little too well, I'll have enough for two crews," Keira thinking,

"Hey, Keira, is it alright if I ride with you guys, I don't know where the place is," the young spokesperson for the group asked. Keira turned around,

"Don't you want to celebrate with your family with your family first?" Keira questioned,

"I don't have any family," the girl explained,

"Sure, come on, what's your name?" Keira asked,

"Tiffney, but my friends call me Tiff," Tiffney walking with Keira.

"Alright Tiff, you are going to be my right hand guy, you'll of course have to go through the training I went through, what's your GPA?" Keira asked.

"4.0, what kind of training is it," Tiffney confused,

"Six months of hard core fighting," Lee explained,

"I'm in," Tiffney nodding her head.

"Great to have you aboard Tiff, just to let you in on a little secret, I'm orphaned too," Keira strongly,

"Good to know I'm not alone anymore," Tiffney bowing her head,

"The streets are rough, you can stay with me," Keira opening Imam's place for her,

"Thanks, and I think now would be a good time to tell you, I have a ship, well, it was my dad's before, its needs a lot of work done on it but its huge and was the fastest ship in the galaxies at one time," Tiff explained.

"Yes, we'll work on it, we'll get some jobs, and we'll all do our training and we'll work on the ship and get it running again, we'll make it the biggest and best ship ever," Keira getting in the dust bucket sand car, Tiffney got in the back with her.

"If you have sold the things you don't need, do so, that will give us some money too, I don't really have anything that would bring in any money, but I'm going out tomorrow to see if I cant get a job somewhere part time, maybe working on ships," Keira explained,

"I'll come too," Tiffney explained.

"Okay, good, all we need is one more ship," Keira thinking.


	8. a new friend

Keira changed into her Kung Fu suit and met up with Tiffney and Lee in the basement.

"Alright Keira final test, come and get me," Lee strongly, Keira caught a staff that was thrown to her into the complete darkness of the basement, Tiffney sat out of the way as she concentrated on where Lee was in the dark, she thought she would get a head start seen as this was supposedly what she was going to be doing in her training. After 30 minutes Keira had the shit beat out of Lee, he flipped the lights on.

"Alright, congratulations Keira, you have surpassed your sensei, let me get cleaned up and give you your ceremony," Lee going upstairs,

"You have a very cool sensei, I like it," Tiffney smirked,

"Its going to be fast pasted learning, we'll try and get started on the training after my ceremony," Keira explained as she put up the staff and took out her shiv that Riddick had given her, and took out her shiv that Riddick had given her, she flipped it around in her hand again, testing the balance again,

"God, this feels good," Keira mumbled, she raised it to her nose, she closed her eyes, and took a long whiff of the blade,

"It smells like him," Keira smiling a little. Tiffney laughed,

"Did I just see you smell that blade? It's a nice blade, can I see it?" Tiffney asked, Keira was hesitate, she didn't want to lose the smell that had attached itself to the blade, but she let her see. Tiffney twirled it in her hand, just to check the balance,

"Its balanced perfectly," Tiffney smirked as she saw Keira giving her a look.

"You are pretty good with a blade, wanna show me what you know already," Keira getting her shiv and placing it back at her side,

"Sure, but don't go easy on me," Tiffney grabbing a staff, Keira smirked, knowing that street kids had to have some kind of protection or they wouldn't survive. Keira grabbed a staff and they went head to head, swinging their staffs and blocking each other's attacks almost in the same techniques.

"What the hell?" Lee strongly, he watched them for another 30 minutes,

"Enough," Lee shouted, Keira and Tiffney stopped,

"You have great knowledge," Keira narrowing her eyes at Tiffney,

"I have been training since I was about six years old, my dad knew this old Chinese guy," Tiffney shrugged, she pulled down her shirt over her shoulder and showed Keira, a tattoo of a crow, it was a on her shoulder, Lee stared at it.

"You were my younger brother's student, hmm, a crow and a tiger together, not a bad combination, Keira, come," Lee bringing her in front of a Buddha,

"Kneel, and accept your three gifts," Lee strongly. Keira kneeled down,

"To you, I give you the strength and agility of a perfect blade," Lee laying a sword down in front of her,

"To you, I give you the wind of a ship," Lee laying a pair of keys down to her.

"And to you, I give you the money for your journey," Lee explained as he lay down the envelop.

"What is all this?" Keira confused,

"A sensei can give three gifts of his choice to a student who he deems is worthy of them," Tiffney smirked.

"So, exactly what is the wind of a ship?" Keira confused, Tiffney rolled her eyes,

"What do you think, hell you went to pilot school and graduated at the top of the class and you have to ask that question?" Tiffney laughed, Keira's eyes suddenly popped wide open,

"Oh, my, fucking, GOD! You are giving me a ship!" Keira shouted, Lee smirked and nodded,

"Lee, you have given me so much," Keira cried,

"There's about $30,000 to get you started on your journey, the ship has been well taken care of and is ready for your commands, you shouldn't need anything for it for about five years, give or take," Lee explained, Keira hugged him tightly,

"You deserve it kid, now sit, I still have yet to place your mark on you," Lee making her remove her suit from her left shoulder, he started tattooing her. When he was done there was a perfect tiger embedded in her shoulder with a green eyes, he put a patch over it,

"It will be sore a couple days, if you guys want to see your home come with me," Lee strongly. Keira got up and grabbed her sword and money and the keys and the two girls went to check out their ride which was going to be their new home for a while.

* * *

**On the ship**

Keira and Tiffney looked around,

"You have seven showers, a lunchroom galley with a fridge, 15 sleeping quarters, they are rather roomy so if you need to, you can have two to a room you can easily do it," Lee showing them the sleeping quarters.

"Cool, weird looking keys," Keira looking at the keys for the sleeping quarters,

"The keys are different for each room, one key unlocks one room and one room only," Lee explained,

"Oh, and you have metal room to make your weapons, there are also three crates of weapons and ammo, you'll need to stock up on ammo, before you go into any battle, besides, the guns are old and could jam up, so you'll have to clean them," Lee explained,

"Right, I'll give everyone their own personal weapon and have them clean it, we should probably do some shooting practices, make sure everyone is still updated on their targeting exercises," Keira thinking.

"I'm going to go and order the beer, what's a party without beer and chips and dip," Lee patting Keira on the shoulder, Keira checked everything out and made a list of everything they would need.

"Tomorrow we'll go check your dad's ship to make a list of the parts we need, alright Tiff?" Keira heading to the cockpit,

"Sounds good," Tiffney following her.

"So, are you going to ride with me or pilot your father's ship?" Keira asked, "I haven't thought that much about it, do you want me to ride with you?" Tiffney asked.

"I'd like for you to, we'd make a damn good team, but really it's up to you," Keira shrugged,

"Alright, I guess I'll think about it then," Tiffney smiling, Keira stared at the controls,

"Tiff, the real reason I am putting together a crew is because…I'm going after mercs, I'm going to kill every last one of them," Keira feeling like she could tell Tiffney without her freaking out,

"Keira, you know this is a death mission right?" Tiffney calmly.

"Tiff, imagine, if we could be the ones that actually gave people a chance to be tried, to actually try to prove themselves innocent, mercs go after bounty," Keira strongly,

"Yeah, but who is going to pay us?" Tiffney confused,

"When we hit a ship, we take the mercs out, we get everything, we rip out the tracking locator and take the ship too, and soon we will all have a ship and we would be one hell of a fleet if you guys still wanted to stay on, we could get jobs of scouting for people when they come into port that may become problem, just imagine the possibilities, we could all make a lot more money than being just a pilot or working on ships," Keira strongly.

"Why are you doing this?" Tiffney confused, "I'm doing this for my own protection," Keira somewhat lying.

"What are you talking about Keira?" Tiffney confused. Keira thought about what she was saying,

"Nothing, never mind, if it makes us rich and we all have our own ship what does it matter?" Keira closing up again. She couldn't tell anyone who she was, the holy man Imam was the only one who survived that Devils planet, Jack and Riddick died side by fighting those monsters of the darkness. That's the way it had to be, besides Jack was dead now, Keira was born and she was one hell of an animal.

"I'm with you Keira," Tiffney strongly,

"Huh?" Keira being interrupted from her thoughts.

"I'm with you, I'm not going anywhere, we street rats have to stick together don't we?" Tiffney smirked having her hand out to shake hands, Keira laughed, she grabbed Tiffney's wrist and shook her hand warrior style,

"Come on, lets go party," Keira strongly, she threw her arm around Tiffney's shoulder and they turned and left the ship.


	9. mercs coming for Keira

Riddick was flying on autopilot, he thought about Keira,

"She's got a smell to her," Riddick taking out the lock of hair out of his pocket. He took a long whiff of it,

"She's gorgeous, she's an animal now, I helped make her the way she is today, she's going to be one hell of a Furyan, no one will stand in her way to get to me, she's coming," Riddick growled, being pissed off she would throw her life away for him.

_~You cant stop a Furyan who holds a whole race of fury inside one body, you of all people know that, what you want you usually get or you take it, Keira is the same way.~ _his beast explained.

"Her ass is mine!" Riddick highly pissed off, he could feel determination on his lips when Keira had kissed him, his hand balled up into a fist, clenching Keira's lock of hair he had stolen from her while she had been asleep.

"There is no telling what she is going to do now," Riddick mumbled as he took his goggles off and rubbed his face.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Keira set up the basement for the party listening to the news and music on the radio.

"Mercs have landed in New Mecca, their latest bounty in hand, they seem to be looking for someone; care to say a few words," the radio reporter asked the merc,

"All I got to say is I'm coming for you, I know you are here, and I'm not leaving without ya," a deep voice coming on the radio. Keira growled, she had no idea which one of the mercs he was but he was going to die, he knew that either Riddick or Jack was there in New Mecca, just knowing that much of information would get this merc killed and she was going to do it… tonight.


	10. someone to watch over her

Everyone showed up at Imam's place, wanting to know when they started, desperate for a job.

"First, everyone will go through training, then…" Keira being interrupted,

"How many of you bare a mark on your left shoulder?" Lee questioned,

"What, you mean something like this?" a guy taking his nice tank top off, Keira noticed his bicepts and muscular abs.

"Ah, a wolverine, not bad, does anyone else have a mark?" Lee asked, they all showed Lee their marks, some Lee had trained himself when they were younger, some his brother had trained.

"Alright, everyone will fight me once, and we will review training, and we will keep your training and your weapon training up to date, you will each receive $30,000 just for signing on, there are two ships, we have one that is going to need some work, and one is all set and ready to go, we'll need more ammo, and more food but together we can get the ship up and running in less than six months," Lee explained.

"What exactly is the mission?" one asked,

"The mission will be explained later but I will tell you this after this mission, you will all have your own ship, and you will be paid, and after your mission is over you'll be able to get a better job than what you could have now, if anyone doesn't want to join now they may leave now," Keira strongly. Everyone there had been trained either by Lee or his younger brother so no one stepped out, especially since they were all for their own ship, the faster the better, they had a feeling that since Lee was leading this mission it wasn't going to be easy, but they were all up for it.

"Alright, everyone will put their name on this paper and they will also put their mark down beside their name and their GPA, after that is done feel free to grab a beer and some snacks," Keira turning the stereo sky high. Everyone came over to Lee and Keira and signed their name and information down on the paper, some even shook hands with Keira, telling them that they had appreciated the opportunity to work with her.

"You will receive half now and half when you finish the review training," Lee explained. Everyone was having a ball, mingling and some were picking out their girlfriends for the mission, and making out, some were dancing, and Lee was catching up on his old students and how life went for them. Keira was standing in the corner glancing unnoticeably at the guy who had taken his shirt off earlier, he was talking to Lee and glancing over at Keira every once in a while. Keira was munching a little on the snacks, she was drinking a beer still a bit upset that they pretty much had all been street rats or poor, she wondered if that's why they hadn't gotten a ship for graduation. Keira found Lee glancing in her direction while he was talking to the guy,

_~Keep cool, its just a guy, don't freak out, be friendly, you need them to be able to trust you.~ _her consciousness explained to her. The guy came over,

"Hey, you drinking too huh?" the guy leaning up beside her, Keira looked into her cup, she only had a little left,

"Still pissed that we didn't get a ship," Keira downing the rest of her beer,

"Yeah, considering we all are 4.0s or higher," the guy laughed a little,

"I think it had to do with the group we are labeled as more than the grades," Keira sitting her cup down,

"I never thought about that, though that I think about it it would make sense, that really sucks, I'm Byran by the way," Byran reaching out to shake hands,

"Keira," Keira shaking his hand warrior style,

"Damn girl, you got a grip there huh? I know who you are, you were valedictorian, great speech by the way," Byran smirked. Keira smirked,

"I'm not a speaker, but I do believe in the words I said, Lee was a great teacher, and makes a great father," Keira eying Lee,

"He is your father?" Byran confused,

"Oh no, my parents, well I have no idea where they are or if they are still alive, but I consider him my father, just as he considers me a daughter," Keira explained.

"I'm sorry, I guess most of our parents are out of the picture," Byran thought out loud,

"You're the same?" Keira asked,

"Well technically no, my mother died when I was born, my father, he was killed in war, I am an earth baby I guess you can say," Byran shrugged.

"So, who were you trained by?" Keira asked,

"Lee, he found me in Hatus, being sold as a slave, he snuck around and freed me, or so the story goes, I was just seven years old, I cant remember that far back, I owe him everything, I guess in one shape or another we are all his kids, he raised me," Byran explained. Keira and Byran were quiet for a few minutes,

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Byran asked,

"Sure why not it's a party right?" Keira shrugged, she took his offered hand,

"That's some heavy leather there," Byran feeling her wrist's cuff where she hid some of her razor blades,

"Yeah, its to keep my blades in, and to hid my past," Keira frowning, Byran put his fingers under her chin,

"The past is the past, tonight and tomorrow is the beginning of the rest of our bright futures," Byran pulling her onto the dance floor. She flinched a little,

"Are you alright?" Byran leaning into her so she could hear him,

"Yeah, I just, its been a while since I was close to someone," Keira screaming back over the music.

"I wont hurt you," Byran starting to dance all funny to cheer her up, Keira laughed,

"Come on, we have had beer, and everyone else is on their way of getting toasted, just blame it on the beer, let it all go," Byran screamed out. Keira thought he had a good point so she started dancing, letting everything that bothered her all go and drop from her shoulders. Soon the song ended and a slow song came on, Keira stopped dancing and started to walk away, but Byran grabbed her wrist,

"Dance with me, just this once," Byran letting her wrist go.

"I don't know," Keira staring into his sky blue eyes,

"Its just a dance Keira," Byran shrugged. Keira bit her lower lip,

"Alright," Keira putting her hand in his slowly, he gently moved his hand to her waist, she rested her hand on his bicep, but flinched a little.

"So, can I ask you what caused you to be so afraid of human touch?" Byran seeming concerned about her.

"Um, I was left in the street by my parents, and then someone who I care deeply about left me when I was 12 or 13 years old, he left me here in New Mecca, and I just have the overwhelming fear if I get close to anyone they will leave again, I kind of have that kind of a track record," Keira smirked a little.

"Yeah, I think that would do it," Byran thinking, Keira stared at him,

"So, no pity for me?" Keira puzzled,

"I'm not about giving someone pity, besides you have done extremely well of putting the pieces of your life together," Byran explained.

"Yeah, I just had to hit rock bottom first," Keira taking her leather wrist guards off, she showed him the scars,

"So why did you do it?" Byran asked, Keira sighed.

"Um, when my best friends, well he was more like a brother back then, but when he left me, I felt numb, I couldn't feel any pain and I desperately wanted to feel something, anything, to make sure I was still alive, anyway, Lee picked me up off the bathroom floor and he began saving my life and helped me get my bearings back, but I understand why he had to leave, I can't believe I'm telling you my life story," Keira laughed a little.

"People always come to me with their problems, I'm a good listener," Byran smiling,

"It's kind of hard to trust people," Keira explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean and you've trusted those that you held close, believe me, I understand, and I know you've heard this line before but, I will never hurt you, I would like to be your friends and in time, have you able to trust me," Byran explained strongly.

"Can you excuse me for a few minutes?" Keira walking up the stairs, Byran headed after her,

"Byran, give her some time, it hurts for a heart to mend back together," Lee leaning against the wall. Byran pushed his hair back,

"She seems like a great girl, I just wanted to help her, to help her carry her load," Byran strongly.

"Listen, Keira is loosening up, she let you touch her and that's a big step for her, just look after her Byran," Lee grabbing his shoulder,

"Of course Lee, thanks," Byran going and walking around.


	11. Shot for the sky, stuck on the ground

Keira found herself in her bathroom, splashing her face with cold water, she looked in the mirror at herself, she missed him, the bastard who had left her, she shook with fear of never seeing him again,

"I miss you so much," Keira putting her hand up to the mirror, she had seen Riddick's face in the mirror. Slowly she walked into her room, she hit her radio,

_I don't know where I'm at _

_I'm standing at the back _

_And I'm tired of waiting _

_Waiting here in line, _

_Hoping that I'll find, _

_What I've been chasing _

She slowly ran her hands over the little box Riddick had given her at graduation, she smirked, tears were forming in her eyes, slowly she opened the box, she slowly pulled the dog tags out, she busted out crying.

_I shot for the sky _

_I'm stuck on the ground _

_So why do I try?_

_I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, _

_So why did I drown? _

_Never know why _

_It's coming down, down, down_

She fell to her butt and leaned against her bed, she ran her fingers slowly over his full name, _Richard B. Riddick. _She clinched her hand over them, and leaned her head back, slowly turning her head to look at the rain storm that had started up.

_Not ready to let go_

_Cause then I'd never know _

_What I could be missing _

_But I'm missing way too much_

_So when do I give up _

_What I've been wishing for? _

Keira looked over and found her journal, she flipped through it, finding a page ripped out, the page she clearly remembered writing her feelings down for Riddick, but he had replaced the page with his own paper at the back of the book, he had wrote almost two pages.

"Wow, for a guy like Riddick, he sure had a lot to say," Keira almost laughing through her streaming tears and fevered cheeks.

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try? _

_I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, _

_So why did I drown?_

_Never know why, _

_It's coming down, down, down_

_Dear Keira, _

_I don't know how to explain what I feel for you but here it goes. I care a lot about you, more than I should, I cant sleep at times because I…you're not here. If I could I would stay with you, help you piece back your life. I came back to make sure you were still alive, I risked everything because I was at war with myself. I needed closure or at least I thought that's what I needed, but its not it, its more, I don't know, but I do need you, here beside me. When I first left, my animal side came out and it took a month before I could calm down. I don't want to hurt you but I have been with a lot of women but I never felt these warm and very calm feelings till I was with you, so close to you but not being able to touch you, it kills me to know that I did this to you, I don't know, I kind of feel very gay for trying to tell you how I feel, but I cared enough to risk everything to come and see you and I don't think its this overprotective brother thing, because you make me feel like a little school boy again. With the small amount of time I spent with you, you made my heart race, my breathing catch in my throat, and a gut turning feeling, like a flutter. I am very proud of you and I hope to see you soon, I need my sleep and dreaming about you and waking in a cold sweat is not helping. I hope I have explained myself well of how I feel about you. Till the galaxy sends a falling angel my way again. _

_Forever yours,_

_Riddick _

_Oh I am coming down, down, down_

_Cant find another way around _

_And I don't want to hear _

_The sound of losing what I never found_

Keira blinked,

"He wrote this, he does sound kind of gay, considering who he is, maybe when we see each other again he can tell me how he feels a little better in person, but it does sound like he loves me," Keira playing with the dog tags. Slowly she walked out onto the balcony, she let the rain soak her, she looked up at the sky with her eyes closed letting the rain wash away her tears.

_I shot for the sky _

_I'm stuck on the ground _

_So why do I try?_

_I know I'm gonna fall down. _

_I thought I could fly, _

_So why did I drown? _

_I never know why, _

_Its coming down, down, down. _

She remember from earlier that mercs were in town, she walked back in the house and changed into a black tank top and black cargo pants, tight fitting, and of course with her blades in hidden places on her body, she grabbed the dog tags and put them around her neck and into her tank top, she then slipped out of the house using the balcony and ran from the house, what she didn't know is that someone saw her leave the house.

_I shot for the sky, _

_I'm stuck on the ground _

_Why do I try? _

_I know I'm gonna fall down _

_I thought I could fly, _

_So why did I drown? _

_I never know why _

_Its coming down, down, down _

The rain slammed hard down on her, she used her stealth and got onto the merc's ship without a sound, her stalker wasn't far behind. She moved with absolutely no sound as she crept through the ship silently among the sleeping mercs, she slit their throats in the middle of their peaceful slumbers, it was pitch black but then she heard another one moving around, she stayed still and listened, the guy slit her side and threw her across the ship, she knocked someone down, she was back up in a second flat, but the guy who had cut her was already lying on the floor bleeding out. She saw Byran, then another merc behind him, Byran threw a shiv right at her, barely missing her and hitting the merc behind her, as she threw her shiv at him and hit the merc coming up behind him. Keira turned on the light and searched for their bounty they had just collected for some conman,

"Welcome to the crew, come on, gotta get out of here," Keira giving Byran half the money, she wasn't even paying attention to her side. Byran took his long sleeves off and tied it around her waist,

"What are you doing?" Keira having turned the lights off.

"You are bleeding and if you bleed everywhere the authorities can trace you back to the crime, come one," Byran leading her out and back to the house.

* * *

_I don't own "Down" by Jason Walker._


	12. Building a family

Everyone was slap drunk and passed out, Imam had stayed over at Lee's place, Lee took the couch in Imam's living room, the doors was locked, Keira picked the lock and got them in, she took him to the bathroom up by her room and shut the door. Keira pulled off his long sleeves that was around her waist, she took her shirt off in front of Byran,

"You realize I am still in the room," Byran smirked,

"I'm sure its nothing you haven't seen before, besides, I have to tell you, well, explain to you what just happened," Keira taking her pants off and putting her shirt and pants into the metal trash can and lit a match and threw it into the metal trash can and let it burn.

"That looks bad, sit down on the countertop, I'll wash it and bandage it up," Byran strongly.

"Byran, listen, I had to do that, they knew I was alive, they knew Riddick was alive, I couldn't let them tell the rest of the mercs," Keira pressing his shirt onto her side,

"So, you are the chick…Jack, that supposedly died on that planet," Byran thinking.

"It was Jack, and she did die, she bled out all over the bathroom a couple of nights after Riddick left, she was weak, she couldn't have made it this far," Keira throwing his shirt in the fire. Slowly she took her bra off and then her underwear, she glanced at Byran, he had turned his head away from her,

"You must have some trust in me to turn away from me," Keira smirked.

"I prefer to remain a gentleman and respect the woman I am around," Byran strongly. Keira was quiet in the shower, she didn't even have the water running, Byran had stepped into the hallway, leaning back against the wall, he had left the door cracked a bit,

"Keira, are you alright in there," Byran having training to actually know she was already in the shower.

"Um, yeah, its just, I've always thought young men and even old ones always liked to look at attractive young women, I never thought I would meet a male that had respect for a woman, am I not attractive?" Keira thinking it might be her.

"Are you kidding me Keira? You are a gorgeous woman, even with your battle scars, its just how I was raised, hell, I've only slept with one person in my time," Byran leaning his head back against the wall, Keira poked her head out and held the shower curtain to her body,

"You cant be serious," Keira a bit loud, Byran smirked.

"Actually yeah, quite serious," Byran strongly.

"Well, what happened?" Keira confused,

"We were engaged and she couldn't wait and we slept together and the next thing I know she ran off with my best friend," Byran shrugged. Keira stared at him,

"What, I am over it, if she really didn't love me I'm really glad she didn't marry me and waste all my effort in trying to save the marriage later on," Byran shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Keira giving the bathroom door crack a hurt expression,

"Stop with the pity look Keira, so tell me, you ever been with anyone?" Byran asked, Keira paused in cleaning herself, she was done anyway and stepped out. She walked out with a towel wrapped around her, she glanced at Byran,

"No, I have not," Keira walking to her room, she slammed the door shut, she dried off and put some underwear on and a pair of cargo pants on and a bra, she picked up the bloodied towel, held it to her wound, she walked out of her room and back into the bathroom.

"Look Keira, I'm sorry if I hit a nerve, I didn't mean to," Byran seriously, he moved slowly into the bathroom, he motioned to help her, she jerked away,

"I am not a kid anymore, I can handle this Byran, and I can take care of myself and I did train from Lee too ya know," Keira growled as she turned to grab for a new wash cloth and lost her balance, he caught her, she gave him a look that said _'you better get your fucking hands off' _Byran knew how to get to her and he did it, he pushed her to the wall and pinned her there, she was in her cargo pants and bra with her side streaming blood.

"Listen to me Keira and listen well, you lack patience, you just cant go around in a fit of rage killing, because you will get all of us killed, I know you are not a kid, you've always took care of yourself, but a crew is not just a bunch of strangers working together, they grow and evolve into a family, and family takes care of each other, so, you are hurt, let me take care of you," Byran strongly. Keira stared him down.

"You think I'm afraid of you, you gotta another thing coming," Keira hissed,

"I know you aren't afraid of me, but I do know you are hard headed and that pinning you here that at least you will listen to reason when someone tries to help you, I mean seriously, does someone have to hurt you every time by pinning you against the wall to get you to listen?" Byran getting in her face,

"Yeah, I do not trust anyone, and it wakes me up to reality," Keira growled at him. Byran pulled away, he walked into the bathroom and got a clean towel and dabbed her wound, he got out the glue to glue her side together, she never had stitches and knew she wouldn't have them if she needed them. He gently picked her up and sat her on the countertop, he started cleaning her wound.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Byran confused,

"I just let the numb feeling I remember from the past take over my body, so no, not really," Keira glancing down at him cleaning it.

"He must have hurt you pretty bad, you should have stitches with this," Byran drenching it with alcohol,

"Just use the med glue, I wont have a needle touching my skin, as for him, I was a young girl who followed him like a puppy dog, wanting to be just like him, so yeah, I never thought he would be able to hurt me as much as he did," Keira turning away from him. Byran glanced at her, he glued the wound shut, he put the bandage on her,

"Come on, lets get you some sleep," Byran noticing the fire had completely gone out of the metal trash can, she let him help her off the countertop and they walked to her room. She found a comfortable shirt, threw it on and locked the door,

"You'll need to clean your blades in the morning," Byran explained. Keira left the dog tags out of her shirt, she walked over to her bed, she slowly crawled into her inviting bed, Byran just stood there,

"Are you coming or are you sleeping on the floor, Mr. Vercetti?" Keira having her back to him. He smirked,

"You must trust me to turn your back on me," Byran with a little laugh,

"I could drop you in your sleep, and I must have some trust in you, you did throw a shiv past my head to kill a merc," Keira strongly as she turned and looked at him.

"Come on, the bed is big enough for both of us, just stay on your side and we wont have a problem," Keira smiling, Byran took his shirt off and his pants, leaving his boxers on, he crawled onto the bed and under the covers.

"Goodnight Keira," Byran strongly,

"Night Byran," Keira tracing his mark of a wolf on his shoulder blade, soon she too fell asleep.


	13. The Mission

Keira woke up with a pain in her side and her tattoo on fire,

"Oh god!" Keira growled, Byran was holding her and he woke up,

"Keira, what's wrong?" Byran confused,

"Get away from me!" Keira pushing herself out of bed.

"Keira," Byran concerned, she slowly morphed into a white tiger,

"Keira," Byran slowly getting into the floor, the white tiger stared at Byran and crept closer to him, he slowly held out his hand to her, the tiger sniffed him and slowly crept even closer to him, and let him pet her.

"Keira, are you okay?" Byran staring into her shining silver eyes. The tiger walked over and accidentally turned on the TV by stepping on the remote, there, plastered all over the TV was what Keira had done in the early morning hours, of course Byran had helped.

"Sometime within the early morning hours someone came in and slaughtered these mercs right here in the port of New Mecca, taking only the money they had received for their latest bounty, looks as if it may not be safe in New Mecca for any mercs, and now onto the weather," the TV blared, Byran turned the TV off, there was a knock at the door, the tiger growled and Byran tried to calm her,

"Shh, its alright Keira," Byran getting his pants on and answering the door.

"Oh, um, wow, you've got some muscles there, where's… oh, Keira, have you seen the news? Someone killed the mercs that were in port last night, apparently someone else beat us to the plan," Tiffney being the naïve and air headed as she was,

"Yeah, we've seen the news, actually it was me and Keira last night," Byran explained as he shut the door behind Tiffney.

"Oh," Tiffney getting in the floor on her knees and having her hand out for Keira,

"Come here pretty girl," Tiffney treating Keira like some pet, the tiger sneezed on her.

"Fine then," Tiffney huffed,

"You more or less offended her when you tried treating her like a pet," Byran explained.

"Oh, well she makes a gorgeous tiger, do you know what triggered it?" Tiffney asked,

"I have no idea, I was asleep and woke up and she told me to back away from her, she was hurt last night when she went on her killing spree, maybe that triggered it," Byran shrugged.

"Wait… you slept in the bed with her last night, she's very touchy about someone getting too close to her, maybe that triggered it, or wait, you didn't, you know…" Tiffney being interrupted,

"No! I wouldn't do anything like that with her, she is family just as the rest of us will become soon," Byran getting upset. The tiger moved in between them to try to stop them from fighting, suddenly she morphed back into a human form and stood up,

"Or it could be because my anger flared up again?" Keira standing naked in between them, her bandages both had fallen off in the process, revealing a fresh tattoo still red from irritation to the skin and her wound to her side which was nothing but a scar.

"What the hell, no one heals that fast, unless…" Byran being interrupted with Keira falling to the floor on her knees, he grabbed a blanket off the bed and got behind her on the floor and wrapped the blanket around her, he pulled her back into his lap and brushed her hair back, he noticed an ethereal glow on her chest.

"You see that right?" Byran glancing at Tiffney, she crawled over to him,

"Impossible, only Furyans hold that mark, there's no way though, she's too young, they were wiped out thousands of years ago," Tiffney removing the blanket to be able to see it better.

"Tiffney, it was just 30 years ago, maybe her parents escaped the ordeal," Byran confused.

"Well duh, that's a given, she's not but about 20 years old, they would have to have escaped," Tiffney explained.

"Well not really, remember those things kept searching for survivors even after the massacre, they are still searching today, that means her parents must have ran into trouble and left her on a planet where they would never had looked for her and put some kind of concealing spell on her to make the mark disappear, and they could have been killed trying to escape," Byran strongly.

"Then that means everyone that has abandoned her was trying to keep her protected, but they still screwed her up with the abandonment issues," Tiffney seriously.

"She's had one hell of a life but she fought to get this much of her life back, she's one hell of an animal," Byran looking down at her,

"She may be an animal but she's also a Furyan which makes her one hell of a captain," Tiffney gleaming with excitement.

"Yeah, but she has to learn control or she will get herself killed," Byran listening to her shallow breathing, Tiffney narrowed her eyes at Byran,

"You like her," Tiffney smiling big,

"Actually I did, but now its more of a big brother thing, I helped her kill those mercs last night," Byran seriously, Keira shifted,

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you were a Furyan?" Tiffney confused,

"I cant trust anybody just yet, so I tell them as little as possible," Keira getting up slowly, she stumbled a little, Byran put his hands around her waist quickly to catch her, she gave him a glance and an evil eye.

"Remember what I told you," Byran sternly,

"Its going to take time," Keira a bit harshly, she got to her closet and put her clothes on, a pair of cargo pants, a thong, and another spaghetti strap shirt, and she didn't bother hiding the dog tags this time, Lee busted into her room,

"Keira, what did you do?" Lee screamed at her. Keira turned to Lee,

"Everyone out, Keira, you stay," Lee harshly, Byran and Tiffney left the room, Byran shut the door behind him. Keira stood by the window,

"What the hell is wrong with you Keira!" Lee asked,

"This is the mission Lee, we are going to kill mercs, Riddick wont have to stay away from me anymore, we can finally be together," Keira strongly as she turned to Lee, he saw a shine in her eye.

"Keira," Lee shocked,

"I know that Riddick doesn't want this life for me but I have to be with him, its what my heart is…its begging me to do this, you've always told me to follow my heart," Keira shouting at her sensei, she couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face.

"Keira, I saw it, just for a second, you had that shine of happiness in your eyes, know you would wind up doing this, that's why I am coming with you, I'm going to pay the crew and I am going to pilot Tiffney's father's ship," Lee smirked, Keira looked at him strangely,

"You are serious aren't you?" Keira confused.

"Of course, I can't let my daughter just leave like this now can I?" Lee smiling, Keira hugged him tightly,

"I couldn't ask for a better father," Keira laughing and crying, she opened the door and Tiffney fell into her, Byran was leaning against the railing of the stairs, he looked a little hurt because he had heard what she had said about Riddick, sure he liked her and he cared a lot about her, but it still hurt that she had said that about a con man. Keira stared at him, she gave him a pitiful look,

"So we going to go check out that other ship and see what kind of parts we need?" Byran avoiding her look,

"Yeah, first let me clean my weapons," Keira strongly.

"Here, I'll help you," Byran walking with her into her room, he took her katana and going over to the bed and sitting down, Keira shut the door,

"Byran," Keira sitting down by him,

"Keira, its fine, I'm alright, don't worry about it," Byran focusing on cleaning the sword.

"You are still my brother, right?" Keira asked,

"Are you kidding me, who is going to watch your back if I'm not around, of course we are, I kind of figured you were doing this all for him," Byran seriously.

"Yeah, I'm stupid, no?" Keira laughing a little,

"People cant help who they fall in love with, even if that person did leave you to protect you," Byran shrugged,

"You said it, but you did bring a little something back into my life," Keira cleaning her shiv that Riddick gave her.

"Yeah, what was that?" Byran still a bit hurt,

"A little trust, you came after me when I could have really been in trouble, and you helped me last night," Keira glancing at him, Byran smirked,

"Thanks for that," Keira strongly, she hugged him,

"What's good of having a brother if he lets his sis go off to war by himself, I've always got your back," Byran hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, I'm glad I do have you, my second best friend," Keira smirked,

"Who is your first?" Byran pulling away,

"Tiff, sorry, we bonded first," Keira laughed a little.

"There wont always be this weirdness between us will it?" Keira confused,

"Not unless you let it be, but I will tell you this, Riddick is a lucky man to have you and if he ever hurts my sis again I will have to kill him," Byran seriously,

"Playing the big brother part are we, considering I am two years older than you," Keira smirked.

"Yeah, well you're still my little sis because I'm taller than you, I'll always be there when you get that ass in trouble," Byran smirked, Keira stared at him serious,

"What's the look for?" Byran smirked,

"You sounded just like him just now," Keira stunned.

"Sorry," Byran seriously,

"No, its alright, you couldn't have known," Keira trying to laugh it off, they soon had the blades cleaned and joined the rest of the hung over group downstairs.

"Thanks for that," Keira giving him a kiss on the cheek,

"No problem, I'll always be here Keira," Byran strongly,

"It means a lot to me," Keira strongly, they all drove over to Tiffney's place.


	14. Ace of Jacks

"This is a great ship," Lee explained as he checked out the ship,

"Think we can get it up and running like it used to be?" Tiffney asked as she checked inside of it,

"Sure its going to cost though, looking at about $200,000 to fix her up and to stock up for awhile, means everyone has got to do their share of work," Lee explained,

"Damn, that's a wad of cash," Tiffney whistled.

"Well, we'll have about six months to fix it up, we still have to refresh everyone's training, don't want any of us dying out there," Lee explained,

"Right," Tiffney nodding. With 43 people who knew what they were doing and knew how to do it well it didn't take long to have the ship up and running like she used to.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Riddick turned on his radio for some news,

"Just hours ago a merc ship was attacked while in port, I'm standing in the port of New Mecca, authorities have no clues of who would have slaughter these mercs in their sleep but the only thing that seems to be missing is the money from their latest bounty, authorities say whoever done it struck hard and fast, covering their tracks, mercs be warned," the reporter preached. Riddick stared at the radio as if something was going to come out and grab him by the throat, his nostrils flared out, his veins were about to pop out of his head, his muscles twitched, his hands balled up into tight fists as he recalled her words,

"_We will meet up there again, I will find you, besides, I have a lot of making up to do, and I have to start today_," her sweet sexy voice playing in his head.

"Keira!" Riddick screamed, he wanted to turn the ship and go back and beat shit out of Keira for throwing away her life, but he couldn't because one, she was still safe, no one knew it was her that actually killed those mercs, and two if he went back now, she would be caught and either sent to a slam where she would never see the light of day or they would kill her, and three, Lee had told him that Keira would come and be there for him when he least expected it, hell Keira even told him that they would meet each other again in space.

_~Why wouldn't Lee stop her, he must know that it was her.~ _Riddick thought,

_~The only reason Lee would let her so through with it would be if she was truly happy with the decision she's made.~ _his animal side explained.

_~But that means, she would have that shine in her eyes, could she possibly have gotten the shine back to those beautiful brown eyes?~ _Riddick thinking.

_~It's the only way Lee would let his daughter go through with it, so she must have.~ _his beast explained. Riddick smirked,

_~Am I in love with this kid? Or is it just because I haven't had any in a while?~ _Riddick thought as he leaned back in the chair,

_~Why not go into town and get some, then see what you think about Keira, she isn't a kid anymore though.~ _his beast purred at the memory of her. He got up,

"I can't think of her like that, they all need to stay away from me before she gets hurt," Riddick seriously, he left his ship and went into town. He found a brothel, as he walked in he could smell the sex, their juices running, and alcohol, and drunks. Slowly he made his way to the bar, he got a strong drink and paid up front, after having a few he was ready to start feeling good, he had sated his need in a long time, he hadn't known why but he wanted something, he wanted it now. He had women all around him but he had pushed them all off, he saw it, or should he say she, same dark brown hair in curls, a little taller than Keira, he couldn't see her face though, he walked over to her, she had been too shy to come over to him probably because she had feared him a little but she worked there, that was a fact. When he slowly reached down and hooked his finger under her chin her fear escaladed,

"I wont hurt you, you don't belong here," Riddick staring her down,

"I have nothing else," the girl admitted, he hated this, this chick was about Keira's age, and she was working as a whore. He huffed, he had no idea what was going on with him, why did he suddenly grow a conscious? All he wanted was his release to sated his beast. Riddick calculated his surroundings,

"Back door?" Riddick asked, she pointed,

"Lead me to it," Riddick strongly. The young girl led him to the door, he found a pressure point on her neck and pressed, rendering the girl unconscious. He hoisted her up in his arms and kept to the shadows on his way to his ship.

"Keira you've made me soft," Riddick looking down at the girl that resembled Keira a little. He got to his ship without any trouble, he strapped her in the copilot's chair and took off, once he was out a good distance he called Imam,

"I'm coming to give you a gift holy man," Riddick smirked,

"What would that be?" the holy man confused, all he heard was a click. Riddick looked over at the young woman,

"Just like Keira, no place safe to turn to, that's about to change kid," Riddick brushing back some pieces of hair from her face, her eye brow had been cut, some bruising on her arms, she had been man handled. Riddick growled, he slowly unbuckled her, he was about to pick her up, she flinched, she woke up and jerked away,

"Easy kid, I'm not going to hurt you," Riddick backed up a step.

"Where are we?" the young girl asked,

"You are in space, you are safe, what's your name," Riddick asked,

"Jack," the girl answered quietly and quickly, she had read some paper that said a kid name Jack had died on some planet so she was going by that now. He laughed,

"What's so funny?" Jack asked,

"I used to know a kid who ran away from her home, abusive father, but she had killed him, her mother had left her with him, she supposedly died on a planet, but you see you aren't her, she grew up," Riddick smirked as he leaned against the dash panel.

"I… how…" Jack confused,

"I was the guy that died with her," Riddick removing the goggles, he angled his head at her, making those shined eyes shimmer.

"You…you're…" Jack backing up away from him and winding up in the pilot's chair,

"See, you aren't her, she was never afraid of me, hell, she was cute, even shaved her head and wore goggles and followed me around like a damn puppy, you're in my seat kid," Riddick said in his deep sexy voice.

"I…uh, sorry," Jack scrambling to get out of the seat, but something caught her eye, she shoved into Riddick making him fall into the floor and her on top of him.

"Hell kid, if you wanted to play why didn't you say sooner?" Riddick smirked, forgetting it wasn't his Jack, the little kid who was trying to impress him with her bad mouth and never backing down when they quarreled, she could give it back to him like he gave it to her, she was curling on top of him shaking, she pointed to the roof, he arched an eyebrow and looked up, he heard it now.

"Come on gotta get you somewhere safe," Riddick getting up and putting her in his room,

"Stay here, you'll be safe," Riddick seriously, he shut the door, it locked behind him, he waited in the darkness.


End file.
